In recent years, a large number of portable electronic devices such as laptop computers, cellular phones and camcorders have been emerged, and an attempt to reduce the size and the weight of them has been made. Accordingly, the development of lightweight secondary batteries capable of obtaining a high energy density as power sources of the electronic devices has been promoted. As a secondary battery capable of obtaining a high energy density, for example, a lithium secondary battery is well known.
In the lithium secondary battery, an anode is turned into a strong reducing agent in a charge state, so an electrolytic solution is easily decomposed in the anode, thereby a discharge capacity is reduced. Therefore, to improve battery characteristics such as cycle characteristics more than before, various studies of the compositions of electrolytic solutions have been conducted. For example, in one of the compositions, 4-fluoro-1,3-dioxolane-2-one is used (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H7-240232).